Reality
by Travis Skywer
Summary: Fang hears a song on the radio and decides to take action. You know what kind of action. Not that kind! Sikkos.
1. Again

(A/N: Hey guys, This is just a little Fax story.

I've noticed lately my writing style was way too fast and unrealistic. So, This story (and it's title) were inspired by trying to write better.)

(And by the way, don't worry if you don't recognize the song, 'cuz I wrote it. )

Reality

By Sam Havni

FANG POV

Once again, it was normal day in the newly expanded Martinez house. We lived with Ella (Who we all agree has a crush on Iggy) and Dr. Martinez, who we all call mom 'cuz, like, she is to us.

Another day. Yippee. For once I was up before Max. I decided to wake her up to show her how annoying it is. And partly because she's fun to annoy. Well, _mostly _the second one.

I crept into her room. I tried to think of a really funny way to wake her up. I thought some more. Then, the ultimate plan popped into my head.

Tickle her!

I grinned evilly and walked up to her bed. I reached out my arms slowly. Ever so closer…

Until she grabbed my hands and forcefully kicked me across the room.

She sat up, her eyes wide open, and looked at me.

"Never heard the expression 'sleeping with one eye open?'" She asked. I groaned, staggering to get up.

"That was harsh." I said.

"My god, tickling me? That's torture!" She said sarcastically.

There was silence.

"I'll go wake Iggy up." I said, breaking the silence. I left the room. I realized what I said and also realized that I really didn't feel like doing it. So I simply went into Iggy's room, said 'Wake up.' And walked out.

I grabbed my iPod off of the kitchen counter and turned it on. I looked through my few songs. Not in the mood. I went to the FM radio tuner. Didn't know what that was. I soon found out. I turned the channel.

"This next one is by an up and coming artist: Nukestar and his song 'Again'" it blared. Whatever. I'll listen.

A piano-ish intro played. Oh god, I thought. A bubblegum pop song. I was about to turn it off when I heard a guitar chord. Maybe not.

_Take what you have_

Rang a guy's voice. Eh, kinda cool.

_Link it to your past_

_Treat every day like it's your first_

_Cause it just might be your last_

Sounds familiar. Oh yeah. My life.

_I would throw my life away_

_Just to do it all again._

_Just to do it all again._

_And if I had a second chance_

_I would do it all again_

_I would do it all again._

Huh. Certain things _I _wanted to do again were flooding my mind. And I might not have a second chance to do them.

Was this a sign from God? (A/N: Well, that's an interesting name for me…)

_Take her hand in yours_

_Take her to these shores_

_Make sure that you find your true love _

_Before you're transferred up above_

Crap. I'd better get off my desperate butt if I want to be with Max!

Especially considering our expiration dates might be approaching.

The chorus rang again, and then the guitar solo came in. More thinking time!

So… what to do? Then I remembered the lyrics. _Take her to these shores! _There was a beach right down the street!

The song ended in another piano gliss up the keyboard. I really needed to learn how to play that.

I ran down the hall to where Max was walking towards the kitchen to help Iggy make breakfast.

I grabbed her hand.

(EVILLY FAXY CLIFFIE! Technically, It's the first part of an MRU, a fiction writing technique developed by *Gets Shot* Oh noes! You killed me! Now how will you know what happened, you dumbf***?)

*GASP!* I said a bad word!


	2. Action

(A/N: Thanks for the reviews you guys! I have other songs, if you want me to post them.)

Reality: Chapter 2

By Sam Havni

FANG POV

"Where are we going?" Max asked as we ran down the street.

"The beach." I said, still looking ahead.

"Why the beach?" She asked.

"You'll see."

We finally made it to the beach. Max pulled out of my grasp and stood still, looking at me wide-eyed.

"Why are we here?" She asked adamantly.

"I need to tell you something." I said hesitantly.

"Well?"

"Um…" I said. Come on, Fang! You're making a fool of yourself!

"What?"

"I…I…well…" OUT WITH IT!

"What are you trying to tell me?"

"Max," I said.

"WHAT?"

"I know I haven't been very emotional…"

"Out with it, boy!"

"But I…" I couldn't do it! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!

She made a 'freaking tell me already' gesture. I don't think I can do this!

"Think beaches are amazing!" I said. Smoooooooooth.

"Okay. Really."

"Nope, that's it!"

"So you mean to tell me, that you randomly dragged down to the beach, to hesitantly tell me that you love beaches."

"Mhm!"

"Okay, then. Goodbye."

My heart sank. IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT!

"Wait, Max!"

She stopped and turned around.

She grinned with victory.

"Telling me now?"

"Yup."

"Alright, what is it?"

"Max," I said, grabbing her by her shoulders. "Sit down."

She rolled her eyes, but sat down in the sand.

I sighed.

"Max?"

"Yeah?"

"You know how we were _created_?"

"Duh."

I looked down.

"It's just that…I…don't know how much longer we have to live, and—" Then without warning, without any hesitation, she leaned in and kissed me.

It was a long, passionate kiss. One of those ones like in the movies.

"Yeah…" I mumbled. "That."

"I…Gotta go." She said awkwardly, walking off.

"Yeah, me too." I said, walking towards the water.

I waited until she was out of hearing and sight to drop into the water, dazed with love. I hate to say it, but that was easier than actually saying it.

Even though I don't know if she knows. Oh well.

I needed to find a place to tell her. Not the beach.

Well, That artist Nukestar got me a kiss, so let's see what's next!

I ran home and snuck past Max, who was eating lunch.

I researched "Nukestar." An album came up. I looked at the track list.

Especially at #10. That was it.

(Don't you just love cliffies? New chapter soon!)


End file.
